In recent years, as the size of information processing apparatuses has been reduced and speeding-up of processing of the information processing apparatuses has progressed, there has been an increasing demand for smaller semiconductor devices. One example of a memory smaller in size that meets the demand for smaller semiconductor devices is a multilayer memory. The multilayer memory is also called a three-dimensional memory (3D memory). The multilayer memory has a three-dimensional structure, and therefore the effective mounting density may be improved while suppressing an increase in mounting area. Furthermore, since wires connecting stacked semiconductor chips are shortened, the multilayer memory also contributes to an improvement in operation speed and a reduction in electric power consumption.
Communication in a vertical direction (stacking direction) in the multilayer memory may be wired communication using vias connecting the stacked chips or may be wireless communication using planar coils as antennas. Communication in a horizontal direction (plane direction) in the multilayer memory may be wired communication using a wire in a chip or may be wireless communication using vias as antennas. In addition to the communication in the vertical direction and the communication in the horizontal direction in the multilayer memory, there is a demand for communication in an oblique direction in the multilayer memory.
The following are reference documents:    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-135714,    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-341488,    [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-297918, and    [Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-179871.